


Wrong Number Gone Right

by HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics/pseuds/HeWhoShallNotBeCaughtReadingFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong numbers can only go so well for Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just typing the whole stack I found in my room.

"I like your funny hat."

"Excuse me? -MH"

"Sorry. Who's this?"

"Molly Hooper. I'm addressing whom? -MH"

"Irene Adler. Sorry, wrong number. Trying to reach a friend."

"Who's your friend? I might be able to help. -MH"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"He's fellow colleague of mine. -MH"

"Well then you know why I need to get in touch with him."

"Good luck with that. He's absorbed in his work, as always. Poor John. -MH"

"They're a couple after all. Ever called you John?"

"Always. You too? I've gotten used to it by now -MH"

"Of course. Just a question, but do you live in London?"

"Yes. Do you as well? -MH"

"For now. I assume that you've just left work. Am I right?"

"Yes, actually. Why? -MH"

"Let's have dinner."

"Irene, you're very nice, but I don't think that would be a good idea. People might talk. -MH"

"Can't a couple of girls go out for drinks? My treat..."

"Well, I wouldn't even know where to meet you... -MH"

"I'm sure you know of some local places around here."

"There's a new sushi place down on Oxford Street? -MH"

"Well, Ms. Hooper, can I count on you to be there?"

"I'll be there in an hour. How will I know it's you? -MH"

"Oh you'll know. Just ask for The Woman."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you there later. -MH"

"See you soon, Ms. Hooper..."


End file.
